1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to security devices and, more particularly, to a security device that prevents large numbers of items of merchandise from being rapidly removed from a display rack. Specifically, the present invention relates to a security device that holds merchandise on a display rack while only allowing one or two items of merchandise to be removed from the rack at any one time. The security device thus prevents a shoplifter from dumping a plurality of items of merchandise into a bag and making a quick escape.
2. Background Information
Numerous items of merchandise are displayed for sale on long protruding rods that are supported from a piece of pegboard or slatboard. These protruding rods are commonly referred to in the art as pegboard hooks or slatboard hooks. Such items of merchandise may be batteries, small tools, tool components, film, or other relatively expensive small items that are displayed in areas where consumers may pick them up. Unfortunately, such merchandise is an easy target for shoplifters. Merchandisers have found that shoplifters can rapidly empty all of the merchandise from a pegboard display hook and make off with the merchandise without being detected. It is desired in the art to provide a security device for these types of display racks so that large quantities of merchandise cannot be rapidly removed. Such a security device would allow legitimate consumers to remove merchandise one item at a time. Another problem in the art is that some shoplifters simply remove the entire pegboard hook including the merchandise from a display rack and steal the pegboard hook along with the merchandise.
The invention provides a security device for a display board that prevents the rapid removal of multiple items of merchandise from the device. The invention slows a shoplifter by forcing the shoplifter to remove the items of merchandise one by one.
The security device may be locked to the display board so that the shoplifter cannot remove the entire device with the items of merchandise.
In one embodiment of the invention, the security device includes a locking end assembly that may be pivoted to an unlocked position so that the device may be easily loaded with merchandise.